The present invention relates to inboard/outboard boats and, more particularly, to tilt/trim assemblies on inboard/outboard boats.
Basic components of conventional inboard/outboard boats are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,120, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,119, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,545, all of which are incorporated by reference. In inboard/outboard boats, drive shafts and gears typically transmit power to a propeller of a stem drive unit outside of the boat from a drive such as an engine that is typically inside the hull of the boat. To turn the boat to port or starboard, the stem drive unit is mounted to a gimbal ring that can be pivoted about a generally vertical axis. To raise the stern drive unit relative to the boat, which may be desirable for various reasons, such as when operating in shallow water, the stem drive unit is ordinarily pivotable relative to the gimbal ring about a horizontal axis. To pivot the stem drive unit about the horizontal axis, it is typical to use a tilt/trim assembly including a hydraulic cylinder arrangement. It is desirable to simplify construction of inboard/outboard boats. It is also desirable to reduce the possibility of contamination of hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic cylinder arrangement.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a transom shield assembly adapted to be coupled to a transom of an inboard/outboard boat comprises a transom shield, and a cover, attachable to the transom shield, for covering a trim pump.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an inboard/outboard boat comprises a transom shield assembly adapted to be coupled to a transom of an inboard/outboard boat, the transom shield assembly comprising a transom shield, and a cover, attachable to the transom shield, for covering a trim pump.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling an inboard/outboard boat comprises hydraulically connecting a trim pump to a trim cylinder to form a tilt/trim assembly, installing the trim pump in a recess on a transom shield of the inboard/outboard boat, and, after hydraulically connecting the trim pump to the trim cylinder to form the tilt/trim assembly, installing the tilt/trim assembly on the inboard/outboard boat without hydraulically disconnecting the trim pump and the trim cylinder.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an inboard/outboard boat is made according to a method of assembling the inboard/outboard boat comprising hydraulically connecting a trim pump to a trim cylinder to form a tilt/trim assembly, installing the trim pump in a recess on a transom shield of the inboard/outboard boat, and, after hydraulically connecting the trim pump to the trim cylinder to form the tilt/trim assembly, installing the tilt/trim assembly on the inboard/outboard boat without hydraulically disconnecting the trim pump and the trim cylinder.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a tilt/trim assembly comprises a pump, a motor for driving the pump, a hydraulic cylinder assembly including a piston defining a forward and a rear chamber of a cylinder, a forward hydraulic line connected to the forward chamber of the cylinder and in fluid communication with the pump, a rear hydraulic line connected to the rear chamber of the cylinder and in fluid communication with the pump, and a cover for the pump and the motor, the cover including a manifold for connecting the forward hydraulic line and the rear hydraulic line to the pump.